


Enchanted Me Completely

by thenewpyt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and it makes me happy, listen this is just pure cute billmione fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewpyt/pseuds/thenewpyt
Summary: Snow isn't the only thing in the air for the Golden Girl and her wolfish curse breaker. The Christmas season is a time for family, joy and what better way to celebrate the season than with a wedding?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	Enchanted Me Completely

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to everyone over at Hermione's Nook for being absolutely wonderful. This is my first ever fest piece and I had so much fun getting to play around with my prompt which was 'wedding kiss'. 
> 
> Also this is very much a one shot, but I definitely have some more Billmione in the works. They're just way too fun to write for me to stop here.

Enchanted Me Completely

______________________

The orchards behind the Burrow were covered in a fresh dusting of snow that glittered in the late December sunset as the last few decorations were charmed into place along the chairs that lined the center aisle, bits of red ribbon and silver tinsel glistening and the archway that stood covered in conjured dahlias, roses and chrysanthemums lit up with floating fairy lights. Guests trickled in, the intimacy of the wedding evident in the fifty odd seats just waiting to be filled. 

Hermione sat in the room she’d shared with Ginny over the many years she’d known the Weasley’s, the youngest Weasley watching her from the corner of her eye as she ran her hand across a non existent wrinkle in the deep emerald green bridesmaid dress that hugged her figure and emphasized the swollen belly that carried the next Potter child. The curly haired witch stared in the mirror and couldn’t help but smile at the reflection looking back at her, the genuine joy that graced her features and the pink of her cheeks standing out against the tanned skin such a contrast to the waif who’d walked into battle only a few years ago. 

Ginny had effortlessly twisted her curls into a messy bun that was somehow far more chic than she could have ever done on herself with loose curls that framed her face and a dainty headband encrusted in sparkling snowflakes perched atop the crown of her head. 

“Oh, my darling daughter. You look absolutely beautiful.” 

Mrs Weasley stepped into the room, handkerchief in hand as she dotted away the tears that pooled in the corners of her eyes. Hermione stood and tried to bite back the tears stinging her eyes as the woman who’d stepped up and filled in when Hermione needed a mother’s touch. She wished more than anything her parents could be there, but she was thankful for two people who loved her as much as if she were their own. 

“You know, you’ve been part of this family since you were a teenager, but I always hoped it would become official. I thank you for making my son as happy as you have. You’ve both been through so much and I know that the road here was anything but smooth, but you made it through and I cannot wait to see the magic you create together.”

Slinging her arms around the short red headed witch’s shoulders, Hermione let out a watery chuckle as the elder woman returned the hug with a fierceness only she could manage. 

“Thank you for letting me in. Thank you for never making me feel like a stranger. Becoming your daughter for real today means the world to me.” 

Ginny sniffed loudly before shaking her head, her curled ringlets bouncing as she waved her hands at the two women embracing in the middle of the floor. 

“Stop it right now. If either of you cry, I will cry and that is too much makeup to have to redo. Besides, we better head down before my darling brother thinks I let his bride do a runner.” 

Stepping back from her future mother-in-law and adjusting her headband, she straightened her shoulders and gave the other two a nod as she waited for them to file out and down the stairs. As she held her dress up to keep from tripping down the stairs, her face split into a grin as she took in the sight of her best friends waiting for her at the bottom. A dark, messy head of hair and a shaggy red head turned, both sporting equally large grins. 

“‘Mione, you’re gonna make Bill lose it at the altar. A galleon says he cries.”

“Are you betting on my wedding day, Ronald?”

Ron held out his arm as Harry did the same, Hermione slipping her hands into the crook of their elbows. 

“Do you expect anything less? He bet Neville I’d faint when I married Ginny.”

“Oi, how was I supposed to know you’d keep yourself upright? Bloody rude if you ask me.”

As they lined up behind Ginny, the procession started and Hermione could feel her heart racing. Today she married the love of her life and she wanted nothing more than to run down the aisle and throw herself into his arms. Instead she tightened her hold on her two best friends and whispered, 

“Thank you for walking with me. It’s fitting, you two are the ones who’ve been with me through it all. And at least Bill isn’t a mountain troll.”

Ron let out a quiet snort. “I’ve heard him snore ‘Mione, you may want to rethink that.”

She giggled as they walked out, the heat from the warming charms dotted around the grounds causing the skin on her arms to pebble under the lace sleeves. 

At the sight of her fiancé, Hermione’s breath caught in her throat and Harry leaned in, squeezing her hand with his gently.

“Breathe Hermione, you’re almost there.”

The trio paused and both of her boys wrapped her in a hug before pressing loud kisses to her cheeks and joining the small semicircle of bridesmaids and groomsmen causing the guests to chuckle. 

Kingsley stood at the altar as Hermione stepped in front of Bill who’s eyes shone with enough love and adoration she could have blissfully drowned in them. He winked before quickly mouthing, _you look beautiful_ , as the Minister started speaking. 

“We are all here today to witness the bonding of two people who couldn’t be more made for each other. Circumstances may have kept them apart in the beginning, but in the end, they found each other and anyone can see the love between them is something we’ll get to all bask in for many more years to come. Now, I’d like you to take each other’s hands, palms together and fingers toward the sky as you recite your vows.” 

Bill lay his hand against Hermione’s and spoke, his voice carrying in the silence of the moment. “Hermione Granger, from the moment I met you, I knew there was something special about you. At the time, I wasn’t quite sure how special you’d become to me and so I vow to you this. I give you my heart to do with as you will. I vow to take care of the heart you’ve so willingly given me and to make sure you know just how loved you are. I vow to you my magic, to take care of you from whatever comes our way. I vow to you my patience, though the full moon may make it harder to hold on to. But most of all, I vow to give you my all, in everything I do because you deserve nothing less than someone who won’t half arse it.” 

Hermione giggled, her thumb caressing the back of his gently as she felt her heart swell with adoration for the man standing in front of her. “William Weasley, the first time I saw you, I knew I was doomed. You were effortlessly cool and entertained me for hours as I picked your brain about everything I could think of because I just wanted to be near you. You’ve had my heart since I was fifteen and even though it took us so long to get here, I wouldn’t change the fact that it’s always been you. I vow to you this, I give you my heart willingly, because I know you’ll always take care to not break it. I vow to you my magic to keep us safe in whatever storm we find ourselves lost in. I vow to you my understanding, especially on full moons when you’re grumpy and needy. I vow to you our children, who will always know that they are loved and wanted. But most of all, I vow to you my everything, because along the way, I found out you were part of that everything too.”

A few sniffles could be heard from the guests as Kingsley pulled his wand and waved it around the couple. “On the blessings of Lady Magic, from this moment forth, you two are bound, for better and for worse, until one of you crosses over. So mote it be.”

A blinding light swirled around the two of them, twisting and turning until it settled into their skin, Magic blessing their union as they stepped forward and Bill’s hand slid up to cup her cheek as her own buried in his hair. Their lips met, the softest brushing before Bill deepened it, his tongue massaging her lower lip before she parted and gave him entrance to her mouth. As his tongue swept inside, her free hand wrapped around his shoulders as he placed a hand on her waist and pulled her flush against him. The wolf whistles from the twins brought them back to their senses and Hermione let her forehead rest against Bill’s, her cheeks tinged pink. They turned to face the crowd, hands clasped as Kingsley shot sparks from the tip of his wand. “May I introduce to you, Mr and Mrs William Weasley.”

The couple found themselves swept up into embraces as they made their way to the reception tent, thankful for the reprieve as the music struck up and Hermione felt herself pulled into the embrace of her husband as he led her to the dance floor. 

“May I have this dance my beautiful wife?”

Placing a hand on his shoulder, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair that he’d left down and free, she smiled. “This dance and every dance after, husband.”

As they moved gently, Bill started plucking pins from her hair and placing them in the pocket of his robes, grinning roguishly at her protests. “I want to bury my fingers in your hair and it’s a hell of a lot harder to do that when you’ve got it restrained, my love.” As he plucked the last pin and her hair tumbled down her back, he laced his fingers through and tilted her head up to have better access as he bent to capture her lips. Pulling back just enough that their lips still brushed as they spoke, his breath ghosted across them and she shivered, “Much better.”

“Bill Weasley, I thank the gods every day they led me to you and I cannot wait to grow old with you and raise a family with you. You have enchanted me completely and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

As her chocolate colored eyes met ocean blue, everyone else vanished as they lost themselves in each other once more, Hermione’s fingers tangling in the silky red locks as she stood on tiptoe to press their lips together, a promise of all that was still to come.


End file.
